Easter Event (2010)
The Easter Event (2010) in PruneScape is proof of that Jagex are constantly making sure the game is not targeted at kids. It consists of many grown-up, challenging tasks that you'd think they have ripped right out of Manhunt 2. Starting off To begin the Easter Event, you need to talk to Charlie the Drug Dealer Squirrel. His aggression and funny way of talking make you realise that he's a Glasweigan. (Hang on, is that right? A squirrel? In a game targeted apparently at teenagers?) After having a bit of a chinwag with him, you need to go down some hole, at which point you turn into a Sonic fancharacter... (What?) ... and appear inside a factory run by squirrels with hats on and talking implings. (I give up...) You learn it's a factory that makes all the Easter Eggs and other stuff, and it's run by a pink Easter bunny. Yes, I just typed that. And they say RuneScape isn't aimed at kids. Doing the event What follows this is a load of stupid tasks. They all seem very different and interesting, but they all boil down to the fact that your avatar will take any old shit and still smile and nod his head like an complete and utter idiot. What's even worse is he's taking orders off a F**KING PINK FAT RABBIT. This rabbit makes you his bitch as well. He asks 6 things off you, including: *Motivating a giant bloody budgie *Shoving badly made Oooooouuuuurrrrrgggg toys off a conveyer belt (What the **** do they have to do with Easter anyway?) *Running around the main f2p cities like a tit, listening to a load of blah about "Goblin Easter". Listen Jagex, if we wanted role-playing crap, we'd go to the saddest place on RuneScape. Your reward? A crap emote, a pair of fucking squirrel ears and half an hour less time. Congratulations, you're an idiot. Trivia *On the day of release, because Jagex rushed out the update which they have never done before, the 2 squirrels you could summon after finishing the event were attackable. Or, for the mathematicians amongst you: if P(fire strike succeeds)= 1 and NPC = Squirrel then: Fire strike + badly coded NPC = OMFG HAX + lulz The next day this was fixed, which proves: A)Not only is fun not allowed in PruneScape, but: B)Ruining what could actually have been a unique and enjoyable part of an event is more important than Fairy Tale Part 3/Elemental Workshop 3/New Skill/Next Mahjarrat Quest. I am not making this up. *In one of the pointless tasks, you have to mix some glaze in a bowl because the implings are too lazy to do it themselves. Yup, that's right, they failed primary imp school art. If you add blue, then yellow, then more blue, then more yellow, you get black. Duuuuuuuuuuh? *Apparently, in last years event you realise that the Easter Bunny is actually a smaller rabbit in a suit. That's right, a rabbit within a rabbit. Just shows that Jagex really will try anything once. *The goblin courier you find standing south of the Grand Exchange still has the pre-graphical update chathead. It shows Jagex can't be bothered anymore really. Then again, if they're going to make them look like the leprachauns, I'm fine as they are thanks. The female leprachaun chatheads are enough to make this game a 18. That and this, according to them. *This article probably has more links to other pages than any other article on Prunescape Wiki. Probably. Category:Holiday Events Category:Easter Events